Only Human
by Detectivetk
Summary: (Contains Spoilers) Loki wondered on why Thor would take so kindly towards a Human. They were weak, they needed to be enslaved, yet Thor thought them to be stronger than those who were gods. Loki, always feeling the need to prove himself, wants to prove he can enslave them, he wouldn't fail again. Yet something is stopping him and this time it's not the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_Thor by Stan Lee_

_Original Characters & Plot belong to me_

**_Only Human_**

_A Tale of Loki_

_By Tiffany_

She sat there in the small coffee shop. Her laptop was on the table, her camera next to it, a coffee cup in one hand and  
her legs laying across another chair. Her hair was as dark as a raven, tied up in a messy pony tail, her jumper was light  
blue and oversized, her jeans old and wrecked but her boots were brand new. She frowned. She heard it. Unsettled people.  
She directed her head away from the computer screen and towards the direction of the noise. Everyone else was already  
standing, looking outside the window. She groaned, there were too many people in front of her. She closed the laptop,  
carefully placing it in her bag before swinging it onto her shoulder. She grabbed her camera and finished her coffee  
before chucking it in the bin. She walked out the door but when she looked over to where the noise had come from she  
hadn't expected this. There was a man, standing above other people. His skin so pale, his hair like sin, he wore a helmet  
with long golden horns like a devil, he was cloaked in black, gold and green, his eyes glistening and his voice beckoned.  
Everyone kneeled when he commanded. She stepped back, making sure she was out of view. The camera made a slight noise when  
she turned it on but she was far away from the god like man. She looked through the camera, taking as many pictures as  
possible. She could barely hear what he was saying but she saw another man, someone rather old, stand up and talk back.  
She shook her head as she took some more pictures, trying to get a closer look. Not too shortly afterwards someone else  
had appeared. His shield glistened with the colours of America. He was later known to them all as Captain America. And the  
other creature owned the name Loki.

Ever since then she had become obsessed. She wanted to know more. She had tried to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D but it was a lot  
harder than anticipated. It took her a while to even find out about S.H.I.E.L.D but people with relations to the  
corporation had left some blind spots. She tried to get into Tony Starks software but as expected it was practically  
impossible. He sure knew who she was now though. She had gotten information off of Jane, who was completely and utterly in  
love with Thor who, as she quickly found out, was known as Loki's brother. She wasn't as close as she wanted to be. She  
had found out information of the Bifrost and Asgard but it didn't make too much sense to her. She wasn't good with science,  
she had spent years reading comics which essentially helped her with all of that but it didn't interest her so much. It  
was, something else.

The twenty-four year old girl went by the name of Cassie, formally Cassandra, but she prefered Cassie. She got up out of  
bed and glumly strode towards her closet. Cassie took out a light blue dress that stopped above her knees and was  
sleeveless. She pulled off her pyjamas and pulled on the dress. She slowly moved to the bathroom and brushed her hair. It  
was thick and knotted making it hard to brush. It fell against her tanned skin, tanned from the time she had spent in  
Australia. She brushed her teeth and applied the slightest amount of make-up. Cassie yawned before moving out of the  
bathroom. She grabbed her bag, shoving her camera, phone and purse in there. She put on some socks then her boots and  
finally she grabbed her jacket. Before she left her apartment she looked back into it and then locked the door.

It had been two years since he tried to attack Earth. Loki swatted the memory away. He didn't need to remember another  
failure. There was something about Earth that interested him. He blamed it on the fact that Thor had found it interesting  
and he wanted to know why. Was he had dealt with that thought he through it away. Thor didn't know he was still alive.  
They had taken down the dark elves and Thor had let him believe that he had died. Loki had taken the form of their father  
for a moment as Thor spoke of Loki's sacrifice in the defeat. He hadn't seen Thor since then. He had locked himself away.  
He preferred it some what, but hated it as well. His thinking would get out of control like when his mother had died. He  
knew she wasn't his real mother but he couldn't help but be angry, she and he were a lot alike and she was kind to him. He  
didn't know how to feel towards Thor though. Loki wanted to prove that he was an equal to Thor, that he shouldn't have  
been treated any differently, he wished he wasn't different, but he still embraced it. He was never Odin's son, he knew  
that. He just wanted to prove himself somewhat. He still needed a throne. He could take the throne of Asgard but what fun  
would that be. There was no real point in it. They were on the same playing field is he. People on Earth were not. They  
were weaker, yet Thor valued them as so much more. Thor had refused the throne in Asgard, Loki could take it but for some  
reason he didn't. Not yet at the very least. He hadn't worked it all out yet. He had too much time to think but he knew he  
needed to think.

He ran a pale hand through his dark hair before kicking a wall. He was still in Asgard. He still didn't have a throne. He  
continuously landed on the thought of going to Earth. It wasn't just that he knew they were weak, and he knew he could rule  
but there was those friends of Thor. If they found him he would be back here. Worse than that, he would be thrown into a  
horrid dungeon. It won't be filled with furniture next time like mother had allowed. And that Hulk. He didn't want to  
encounter him again. He admitted, Earth had strength. But not all of them were strong. It wasn't those people that Thor  
considered strong, it was people like Jane. He scratched the back of his head. What was he going to do next? Loki wasn't  
one to befriend people like Thor but he was wondering more and more of the people of Earth. He knew well enough of those  
of other realms. He was he supposed to rule them if he didn't know all of their weaknesses? The thought kept running  
through his head. He had ruled out other realms for now. He had ruled out Asgard for the moment, he knew he was to rule  
but his moment was yet to come. He had to manipulate people at the exact time. He couldn't sit there and wait though. He  
couldn't wait for a moment. He had to make it happen. If he could figure out away around puny humans than he'll know how  
to strike around those of Asgard. He would make, the moment come. He got up and exited the room he had let himself be  
controlled by. He couldn't help but let a few moments by to miss his mother. All of this, everything, was to prove  
himself. He was unsure of who he was proving himself to an ymore, maybe it was himself.

Cassie fixed her dress. She gripped her bag strap tightly and knocked on the door in front of her. A man with light brown  
hair and soft skin answered the door. She smiled softly but he could tell she was still not sleeping. He let her in and  
closed the door behind her. She noticed he was wearing a shirt with Captain America on it. She shook her head a little  
before moving on.

"How are you feeling, Cass?" he asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"I'm good," she smiled. A little girl about the age of six came in. She had light brown hair much like the man but she  
looked so much like Cassie. She ruffled the child's hair before kissing her cheek.

"You know what I mean."

"Dean, I'm fine," Cassie picked up the six year old and walked towards the kitchen. She sat the girl down on one of the  
stools and Cassie sat in the stool next to her.

"So, how are you Millie?" Cassie asked the little girl.

"I'm good Mummy."

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Cassie asked childishly.

"No," Mille giggled. Dean shook his head and placed a plate in front of both of them before placing two pieces of toast on  
each plate. He grabbed the jam from the fridge and placed it on the counter. Cassie grabbed the jam and Dean passed her a  
knife. She put jam on Millie's toast first and then her own. They ate the toast in such a similar matter.

"So, what do you want to do today, Millie?" Cassie munched on her toast.

"I don't know," a typical child answer. Cassie just smiled. Once they were done, Cassie told her to say goodbye to Dean.  
She said 'bye daddy' and then they left.

Millie laid against Cassie. Cassie held her hand tightly, not wanting to lose her child. She had had her at the age of  
eighteen. Millie had lived with her and Dean for four years but soon Cassie became unhinged and too distracted to take  
care of her properly. Dean, being the father thought it was best to take Millie away. After hours of arguing, Cassie  
agreed to it, for Millie's sake. It was hard for Cassie to see Dean, they were best friends and now, they seemed so distant  
even though they have family, they weren't together and she assumed that they never would be again. The bus stopped in  
front of her apartment and they got out. There was a video store not too far down so they walked towards it, well Millie  
skipped and Cassie walked. It wasn't too far away but Cassie was already puffing, she was so unfit. Millie ran around the store looking at dvds and Cassie just shook her head. She said hi to the guy behind the counter and then watched Millie try and find something she wanted to watch. Cassie sat down against the wall and took out her camera. She took a quick picture of Millie's happy face. She smiled at the image. Cassie flicked through the other ones that were still on her camera. There were so many of Millie when she wasn't looking. When she was, she got grumpy, it made Cassie laugh. The last image was one that was already on her computer but she hadn't deleted it yet. This is why she was obsessed, it made her question everything. That creature, Loki, she was sure she was out of his reach, his distance. She had heard his voice, dark and smooth. He was evil right? But in this picture his eyes looked directly into the camera. He knew she was there but he didn't show any notice of it to anyone else. His eyes looked so sad, so filled with emotion unlike most people that went down a dark path. She wondered why he had showed her that. Maybe it wasn't intentional, but she was sure that he was a very intelligent person and would've done that for a reason. It made her question everything and she just wanted to find out more.

Loki's feet ached. He'd reached Earth. He still didn't know what he was doing or why he was being so impulsive about it, yes he wanted to rule, no, he had to rule. He knew that's why he had come but where to start. He got a hold of his surroundings, he was sure he was in what they called New York. He smirked a bit. He wondered if anyone was frightened. He grasped a shiver down his spine from excitement. He cracked his neck before he started to move, his strides were big and strong, not like his brother's, Loki's were more graceful. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see if there was anyone around. He spotted someone. A little girl, not too far away. He couldn't guess her age, she was strange, looking at him, she didn't run or hide. He thought that maybe she didn't know who he was, maybe she should show her something.

Cassie looked up. She had only take her eyes away from Millie for a second but she couldn't hear her now. Cassie stood up and roamed the store. She yelped at the guy behind the counter asking where her daughter was. She groaned and walked outside. Millie was standing not too far off from the store. Cassie sighed in relief but only for a moment. She quickly walked towards Millie and hugged her tightly.

"Don't do that again, I don't need you scaring me!" she held onto her daughter tightly.

"Mummy," Millie said not entirely hugging back. Cassie let go of her and looked straight into her eyes but Millie was looking somewhere else. Cassie found where she was gazing and her body almost froze in shock. He was back. Hair like sin, face like ice and eyes of a different kind. He tilted his head slightly before smiling. He strode over to her fast.

"Millie, get back into the store, stay behind the counter and don't move," she commanded. Millie quickly went inside, she didn't entirely listen though, she watched from the window. Cassie backed up to the wall. Loki moved closer, eyeing her. She wondered what he was thinking. His hand gripped her neck and pushed her up against the wall, not too tightly but tight enough. He wasn't one for hand to hand combat, he was one for power at his finger tips, he wouldn't strode around hitting people like Thor. Cassie gripped his hand. His hand was stronger than she had thought.

"Human," he almost said laughingly.

"Loki," she struggled to say. She was happy she wasn't hanging off of the floor.

"So you know who I am? So you know what I can do?"

She looked at him, directly into his eyes, searching for something, she didn't know what, maybe something behind that sadness? She wasn't sure. He dropped her and she almost fell to her knees.

"You're all weak, do you know that?"

"Yet the avengers could take you down," she spoke under her breath but she knew he could hear her.

"What did you just say?" he kicked her slightly. She was frustrating him. She grabbed onto him, pulling herself up and pulling him down closer to her. He was six ft two and she was only five foot three. She pulled him down so they were eye level, so he wasn't so dominating but she had nothing to say, what was she supposed to say. She felt the metal and the leather of his suit but she didn't see him sweating.

"Don't touch me," he pushed her hand away from him.

"Have you come back to fail at enslaving us all?"

"Who said I would fail?" he turned walking away.

"You've failed once, who says it won't happen again?"

"You have a very negative persona," he smiled walking away. She needed to keep him here. She could find out more, she could save everyone. They couldn't have him out again but something kept telling her that he wasn't as dangerous as everyone explained. She ran towards him. She kicked the back of his leg and held him in a headlock.

"You think I am to fail yet you still try to stop me?" he elbowed her stomach and pulled out a dagger. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her close, the knife right at her throat, "I should get rid of you, you're a hazard."

The knife was slightly digging into her skin, she could feel it, it wasn't deep but blood was just spouting.

"Where are your avengers now?" he whispered. She looked into his eyes, such a playfulness was showing. She gripped the blade of the knife, her hand bleeding as she pushed it back, Loki frowned and she smiled. With her other hand she punched into his stomach, it wasn't strong but he released the knife. She grabbed onto it and moved the knife to his neck.

"I don't need them," she smirked. He smiled back and it was then that she realised he wasn't the real Loki. He disappeared but the knife was still in her hand. She saw him, leaning against the wall. He muttered something before disappearing yet again. She looked down at her hand. A cut right into it. She felt the pain now. She groaned and went back into the video store. Millie was looking at her wildly. Cassie went behind the counter and found the first aid kit. She stopped the bleeding as much as she could before bandaging it. She also placed a bandage on her neck, which had stopped bleeding, some what.

Loki stood around the other side of the video store staring into the window. He didn't know why he had attacked her, he enslaved dozens, he didn't attack singles. There was something about this human that frustrated him, she wasn't single minded, the way that she looked at him made him wonder. He didn't know what questions to ask about this but he knew he had to play her right into his hands like the other humans, he knew he could do it. His next thought went to the avengers. What were they up to, and if he was to enslave human-kind, how would he get around them?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thor by Stan Lee_

_Original Characters & Plot belong to me_

**_Only Human_**

_A Tale of Loki_

_By Tiffany_

He wandered the streets. His hair only moved slightly in the wind. He could feel the heat wasn't like Asgard. He found himself wondering about why anyone would want to live here. He laughed at his own thought, they didn't know how to leave. They were trapped and couldn't do a thing about it. As he walked down the streets people parted, held onto their children and whispered his name. He smiled at their fear of him, they knew his name. This made things easier. Their Avengers weren't here in these streets so they weren't going to stand up to him. He knew that. He played around with them, appearing next to them then away. It was childish but it didn't matter. He was Loki.

Cassie turned the dagger in her hand thrice. She had washed off the blood and was now admiring the architecture of those in Asgard. Sighing she chucked the dagger on her bed and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a jug of orange juice from the fridge and drank it straight from the jug. She didn't have to share her orange juice with anyone and for that she was glad. Millie had gone back to Dean so Cassie didn't have to worry about her. Millie seemed a bit frightened from the events and when she told Dean he knew that Cassie would go into a frenzy, which she had. Dean told Cassie that she wouldn't see Millie, not till she screwed her head on straight. After a lot of bickering (as most nights ended), fighting and yelling he finally got through to her. Cassie wished she could see her daughter but she knew this was better, if she was a more careful eighteen year old then she wouldn't have to worry but she never regretted having Millie. She would've thought about it more but her legs were freezing by the open fridge. Sure it was a hot day but it was cool inside and the fridge made everything a lot cooler, to a point that made her uncomfortable. She shut the fridge and walked towards the windows. Her apartment was an open one where there weren't any walls between the kitchen, the bedroom and the living room. The only separation was to the bathroom. She sighed as she look outside the window.

Loki's hand went through his dark hair. His green eyes watching faces. Everyone was staring, scared. He loved it, he basked in it, he enjoyed it.

"Ah humans," he knew that they could hear him, "such vile and scrawny creatures. Your brains being near nothing and your strength is all but dismal. You're Avengers are not here, so kneel to your God. Kneel, to Loki."

They looked at him scared, it took them a moment but they all kneeled. He smiled, his hands touching the air as adrenaline passed through him. He looked down upon them all. He loved the feeling, the feeling of importance, power, strength, it made him feel worthy and it almost consumed him.

"It's better seeing you all in your rightful place, kneeling down before me, listening to my every commandment, you know this is your place," he let a shiver go down his spine. He felt elevated, glorious and almost dazed. He stepped forward, no one dared look up as he walked along the street. He heard a crack not too far off from behind him.

"Kneel," he mentioned calmly, there was no movement, "I said kneel!"

He yelled as he turned around. His face lost colour but only for a moment, it wasn't like there was much colour in his face for someone to notice. He walked quickly. Towards that one person who disobeyed him. Towards her. Of course she disobeyed him. What was wrong with this girl? Did she have a death warrant? He didn't even see her down here.

"Kneel," he was right in front of her now.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He almost chuckled, he let a smirk appear on his face though.

"You can't walk around terrorising the place. What do you even plan to do here anyway? If you wanted to enslave us you would've picked a bigger part of the city. That would be logical at least."

"That would be logical, but can you see all the pieces? Can you see how they fit together?"

She had a somewhat quizzical look on her face for a moment.

"I suppose not."

"You know you won't get away with this? You know that the-"

"The avengers will take me away? They could only take me away, the couldn't kill me. But do you see your avengers now? I certainly don't. I'm the only one here. And you're the only one standing up to me. A little girl cannot fight with a god. It's just logic."

"So what's your next move then? Catch public transport into the center of New York?"

She couldn't see him any more but she could hear him. He was behind her. She froze completely. She didn't know what she was meant to do.

"Do I frighten thee?"

"No," she still couldn't move. She tried to but she couldn't. He laughed a little, his laugh was warm, not cold which surprised her.

"Lie, lie all you want you can't help but show your true self."

"We're not so different you know, I know a lot more than you think I do."

"Perhaps, but we are not alike, and we never will be. I'll stand while everyone bows, you'll be part of that crowd, I know that you know it, otherwise you wouldn't be so, bounded."

She ignored him, "Everyone, please, ignore him, stand up, run if you have to, go back to your homes, he won't harm you."

Loki frowned and gripped her shoulder.

"Please, just do as I say and it will all be alright."

She didn't feel scared. She felt some sort of strength. She knew, some how she knew that these people wouldn't be harmed, not right now. She just needed them to feel less scared. With them gone, she'd feel less of a need to be civil, with them gone she could study Loki, she wanted to know about that world he lived in, the weapons, the destruction, the beauty, she wanted to know about him and why he had come to New York before, she wanted to know so many things but most of all she wanted to know about the sadness that only she seemed to see. Maybe because she felt sad and broken too.

Slowly a child stood up. Loki snapped his head in the kid's direction. The mother quickly grabbed the child and ran, they ran as fast as they could and Loki did nothing. Others started to stand. Cautiously. Loki's head spun.

"Kneel!" he yelled stepping forward. Cassie gripped onto his wrist tightly, people started to run, no one walked everyone ran back to their homes.

"Why?!" he yelped shrugging her hand off of him.

"You weren't going to do anything anyway."

"You know nothing!"

"You know that you weren't going to do anything, you just wanted to have a bit of fun, forgot the sadness for a second."

He looked at her some what like a puppy.

"Look, if you stay out here the avengers will get you, I'm sure this little stunt will appear on their radar soon."

"This must be a trick."

"I wish it was buddy, but I'm not trying to manipulate you or anything, I just can't have you being locked up when I want answers."

"What if I have questions? What if I object?"

"Then you would've stormed off by now right? I would've done the same."

She felt almost equal to him at this point, he lost something as soon as everyone disappeared, this sort of glee he usually had, a sort of glee she knew would reappear in a matter of moments, but right now she could see the millions of thoughts rummaging through his head.

Cassie opened the door and closed the door behind Loki. He frowned as he looked around, he took it all in, the weird surroundings. He almost questioned why he agreed to come here, but he needed to search for every possible weakness within a human. He walked towards Cassie's bed to find his knife. He looked at it, so clean and shiny. He looked at his own reflection before putting it away in its sheath. He found other items on her bed. A few teddy bears, a laptop, not that he knew what that was, a book and scattered pictures. Some were of the child's face that he remembered from yesterday. He moved them around. He was somewhat shocked when he saw a pile of his face. He picked a few up. They were from when he attacked New York.

"What is this?" he walked towards her holding up a picture of him. He was so dominating, so intimidating, wearing all that leather and metal.

"Uh..." Cassie blushed a little, "they were from your first encounter on Earth. Most people couldn't believe their eyes, all I could think was to take a picture..."

He placed the image on the kitchen counter.

"Isn't it a bit hot wearing all of that?" she asked not really expecting an answer. Loki looked at his clothes then at her, she wasn't wearing anything like what she was. She caught his eye and saw that he was slightly uncomfortable. She walked over to one of her drawers and took out some of Dean's old clothes. She passed them to him.

"What is this?"

"You could get changed before you boil."

"I'm not wearing this peasant-"

"Do you want to die before you succeed?" She raised her eyebrows. He sighed, giving in. He could feel the heat. He unbuckled what need to be unbuckled and pulled off his clothes. Cassie noticed his pale yet masculine chest. She went a bit red and turned around to face the fridge. She quickly got busy in the kitchen to distract herself. Before she knew it she was making hot chocolate. It seemed to be something she always tended to go to. She heard Loki groaned in discomfort.

He ran his hand through his hair, he was now dressed in a black shirt and shorts that reached his knees. He felt very uncomfortable and itchy. He made his way towards the window and looked out, he could see the street that he was just on. So this is where she had come from.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked her. She turned around and looked up, she stared at the back of his head.

"I wish I could answer that but I'm not entirely too sure myself," she looked down at the two mugs of hot chocolate, "you're different."

She put some marshmallows into the drinks. Loki turned around.

"That's what people have being telling me my whole life."

"Well it's true, it's not entirely a bad thing. You may be some what of an extremist but there's a lot more to you than that, I'm sure," she picked up the two mugs and headed over to him. She passed him one and he obediently drank out of it. She could see his expressions change as he drank from the mug, it made her giggle a little bit.

"Why don't you give me to the avengers? To my brother?"

"That just wouldn't be fun now would it," she smiled, "Why do you seem so much more passive now then you were before?"

He caught her gaze before moving away from her and walking towards a chair to sit.

"Touchy topic?"

"Do you want me to wreck all of this," he gestured to the room.

"Sorry," she sat down in the chair beside him.

"This place is a mess."

"It resembles me dearly."

Loki looked at the table beside them, there were articles and books placed on top of it. He picked out some articles and such. He could tell that they all said Asgard. She was trying to find out about his world. He couldn't let her in, she could be a threat. He knew that she was only human and humans could only do so much but, that was soon to be his kingdom. He knew he'd have to tell her something though, if he wanted to find out more. He knew that this whole place was low, even for him, he would've preferred to be in a dungeon. He continued moving the articles on the table. He saw a picture. The Tesseract. How much did she know about the tesseract? He knew she didn't know of the people related to that item but what did she know about them? She seemed so invested. He continued drinking from the mug. He actually liked this drink, it made him feel warm.

"You know, you killed a lot of people two years ago," she tapped her mug.

"You all kill your own kind."

"Have you killed one of your own?"

He thought back to the moment when Odin had told him what he was. He had saved his 'adoptive' father from his own kind, even though he had set that up.

"That's a complicated matter."

"And before New York, you sent some sort of creature down to attack your brother."

"He's not my brother," Loki muttered, "How much, do you know about me?

"I told you I know a lot more than you think," she looked into his eyes and noticed they were a bit more blue than green in this light. She smiled at him. He didn't know what to say. He pulled and the shorts he was wearing, they were annoying him. He was tired, he hadn't slept since he got here, he had no where to sleep. Maybe he should just rest here then disappear, rob a bank or something. He looked over at her. She could easily be a hostage, every hero couldn't help but save a damsel in distress. Sure she wasn't your usual damsel...but it made more sense then anything else. He smiled, that Loki smile of his.

It was cold at night. Loki like the cold. He looked over to where Cassie was. She was asleep in her bed. Her dreams seemed rattled but she didn't wake. Loki watched everything. He watch her uneven breathing, he watched the small amount of cars driving, he saw the birds, he saw the people, he saw everything in the room, every detail that constructed this girl. He searched for weaknesses within this room. The girl, the girl that she was with in their encounter. She was a weakness. Her gadgets, her phone, her computer and her camera, they were all weaknesses. Loki was slightly surprised at his knowledge of these items but having to listen to Thor speak of them and then other people mention these items. He kicked the chair that he had previously been sitting in. Thor, that stupid oaf. That idiot, and his father wanted to name him king. He pushed the papers onto the floor. Sure he was older but that wasn't it. Loki wasn't one of them and he knew that, he cursed that. He kicked another chair over, the one Cassie had been sitting in. Mother cared, she cared but only so much, he was closer to her sure and he was glad she didn't favour one child over the other, he supposed that that's what mothers do but she gone now, it didn't matter. He was sick of acting like Thor. He knew how this place was affecting him. He groaned and with the movement of his hands everything around him moved out of the way and hit the walls. He was nothing like Thor. He was Loki. He was going to prove to his Mother that the efforts she made weren't for nothing. He missed her so terribly. He groaned and noticed Cassie staring up at him. A million thoughts went through his head right now. He thought about the tesseract, he thought of the Aether, he thought about power. He lifted his hand, and she felt as if something was chocking her. He pulled her forward, her toes off the ground.

"We are not friends, I will not be of service to you, you will obey me and follow my commands, I'm in charge here, we are not equal," he told her. He let her hang there in front of him for a moment. Her eyes were so harsh but his were filled with a whole range of emotions. She wished she couldn't say anything but her eyes automatically changed to show that she understood.


End file.
